Loving Kisses and Warm Embraces
by Monster Eating Candy
Summary: Can one kiss change a relasionship? Will one questtion change a life? CeCe/Rocky OneShot, R&R!


**Okay, so I never thought I'd do a Shake It Up! fanfic, but I'm a fan of the show, and I read some of fanfics that some other people wrote, and I got really inspired to write one. I really hope you guys like it! What am I saying, of course you'll like it. If you don't, I'll hunt you down.**

* * *

><p><strong>CeCe's P.O.V<strong>

I've always thought of me and Rocky as more than friends. I know what you're thinking, Rocky Blue and Cece Jones are best friends. But my feelings are different. You see, I'm in love with Rocky. But how can I even resist? She's the most beautiful girl in the world and she's smartest, sweetest, most considerate person I know. She's perfect.

"Hey, Cece, what's up?" Rocky called as she climbed through the window to my apartment. God, she was so beautiful. "Hey, Rocks." I tried to say as casual as possible. "Hey, is it cool if I stay over tonight?" I silently sighed. A whole night with the most beautiful girl in the world. I smiled deviously. "Sure thing, Rocks."

She sat down on the couch next to me and my heart fluttered. She was so close. I snapped my head back to the TV playing a lame Woody Allen movie. I clicked off the TV just as sonn as the square couple began to kiss passionately. "Man, that was awful." Rocky finally spoke up. "No kidding..." I trailed off, staring at the girl sitting right next to me.

She really was gorgeous. Her sparkling brown eyes caught the light just so, and her soft, silky hair curled over her shoulders just right. "I love you." I muttered. She didn't seem to hear me, she just layed her head on my shoulder. I gasped silently as my heart started to beat faster.

"Is it nice?" she asked. I was puzzled. "Is what nice?" I questioned. "A kiss." she continued. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped right then. "I've never been kissed..." she trailed on.

"Neither have I..." I admitted. I heard Rocky gasp.

"You? But you're CeCe Jones! Beautiful, talented, diva CeCe Jones!" I blushed.

She paused. Little did I know the next thing she would say would change my life.

"Will you kiss me, CeCe?"

I paused, thinking through what she said. "W-w-what?" I asked.

"Kiss me."

At that moment, I didn't care about anything but Rocky. All that mattered was her. I turned her chin and softly placed my lips on hers. I twined my arms around her neck as she pressed her lips against mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me back. I pulled her in closer, admiring how her lips felt on mine.

As I pulled away, I realized that after that moment, I would never be the same.

I breathed slightly heavy, as did she. Her arms remained around my waist and she looked at me intently. She unwrapped her arms around my waist and brushed my red locks out of my eyes and face. "Rocky... I..." I trailed off. "Kiss me again." She pleaded. She didn't need to ask twice. I pulled her close and pressed my lips against hers.

She tangled her hands in my hair and I pressed my lips harder against hers. I nibbled lightly on her lower lip and she tugged on my hair. She pulled away and in a short breath she whispered, "I love you, CeCe." My heart beat so fast I thought it was going to explode.

"I love you, too. I've always loved you, Rocky." I declared. "Why didn't you say anything, CeCe?" Rocky asked, sitting up. "I didn't know you felt the same...but I love you so much, Rocky." I squeezed her hand and smiled sweetly at her. "I love you, too." Rocky returned my smile and gave me a peck on the lips.

"So, Rocky... will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, yes, yes, of course!" Rocky squealed, kissing me again. This was a soft kiss, a meaningful kiss. I really enjoyed that kiss.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but, it's the first chapter. I really poured my heart into this story because I'm in love with my best friend and I'll never get to tell her how I feel. Love is magical, isn't it?<strong>

**Review! Flames welcomed! So review or I might just show up at your house. I'll be under your bed...**


End file.
